


An Idea

by elevenoclock



Category: Collins - Fandom, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenoclock/pseuds/elevenoclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things in the world that are more terrifying than the Hunger Games, Katniss knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Session 3, Round 4 of The New Pub. The theme was "Literature", and this piece was written in 20 minutes for the prompt "An idea that should never have been let into the world". Join us every Saturday afternoon at http://thenewpub.livejournal.com!
> 
> A missing scene from "Catching Fire".

[Original Link](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/5876.html)

There are things in the world that are more terrifying than the Hunger Games, Katniss knows. She may live in luxury now, but she remembers hunger, disease, the fear she felt the first time she snuck past the barrier that surrounds her district.

But President Snow's words are by far the most terrifying.

 _Rebellion_.

And don't get her wrong. Katniss hates the Capitol. She hates the people there for their extravagant lifestyles, for their creation of the Hunger Games, for forcing her to do what she had to do in that arena. She longs for freedom, and dreams of running from her district to the hut in the woods, where she can hunt and live in peace.

But rebellion terrifies her. It's an idea that should never have been let into the world, because she knows that it will grow, fester, and that the districts will rise up. And she knows that people will die. Innocent people, people she loves, people she doesn't even know but who gave her bread and support when she needed it the most.

After all, she knows what happened to District 13.

So she resolves to be strong, to show her love to Peeta as best she can, to convince the world and President Snow that their love is true. They're leaving tomorrow for the start of their tour, for District 11 and the others beyond it, and Katniss resolves with all her heart to put on the best act Snow has ever seen.

After all, she shudders, she knows what happened to District 13.


End file.
